


Nothing Like the Sun

by Prochytes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: In which sex between dark sides takes a Shakespearean turn.





	Nothing Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Big spoilers for _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ to 6x06: “Inescapable”. Vague spoilers for S1 of _Inhumans_ and S2 of _Jessica Jones_. Dark themes.

His mistress’ eyes were nothing like the sun. For this mercy, the Doctor was quite thankful. HYDRA had once found an Inhuman whose face could burn through walls. That dissection had been a relief, as well as a pleasure. 

If hairs be wires… well, there the Bard had run before the advance of science. Exciting idea, certainly. (The Doctor, already shuddering from the grip of those imperious thighs, added another quiver to her collection.) The epidermal interface had always defeated him, no matter how many scalps he stacked up on his tables. But she…

She could solve that problem in a heartbeat. The blasphemies of the body were her kingdom. She’d read Karl Malus’ singed notebooks (peerless strength at the bargain price of psychosis; a plurality of ways to reskin a hellcat) with one hand locked between her legs, and the other free for improving marginalia. The only woman who really _understood_. Give a man a fish, and you feed him for a day; make a man a fish, and you feed him on plankton.

The long, lank hair daubed sweat across his chest. The sullen eyes darted as she whispered, between their gasps, of experiments they could share, stamping Erdös Numbers on abomination. 

The Doctor arched beneath his dark lady, and was content.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> The title, and some of the Doctor's thought processes, are taken from Shakespeare's Sonnet 130.


End file.
